The Fake Boyfriend Situation
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: UA - Pour éviter quelqu'un, Lydia demande à Stiles de jouer le rôle de son petit-ami pour un repas avec sa famille. Mais personne ne pouvait s'imaginer que Stiles y ferait une rencontre qui perturberait tout, et surtout lui. / Sterek, Rated M parce que je me connais et que il y en aura forcément... Univers Alternatif, alors pas de loups-garous ici...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ****: **aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler ****: **Sur les personnages en général. UA.

**Notes **: Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais la suite de En Vérité, mais dans le train je me suis retrouvée avec cette idée en tête alors voilà.. Je le redis au cas où, c'est un Univers Alternatif : ici, il n'y a pas de loups, mais les personnages restent assez clairement les mêmes. Ça ne prend pas du tout place dans les véritables épisodes comme certaines de mes autres fics, et ça devrait avoir un ton plus léger. Présence de Jydia, Scisaac en plus du habituel Sterek. ( STEREK FTW. )

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Voici le premier chapitre / Prologue !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Tu as quoi ?** Cria Stiles, faisant se retourner tous les élèves du hall, alors que ses livres s'écroulaient à terre.

Il se trouvait à son lycée, et face à lui, Lydia riait en agitant d'un geste de la main ses cheveux. Élégamment habillée, elle portait une robe blanc cassé assortie de son blouson rose qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Ses longs cheveux roux dorés tombaient sur ses épaules, plus bouclés que d'ordinaire. Un jeune homme lui souri alors qu'elle laissait vagabonder son regard. Elle l'ignora.

Autour d'eux, déjà les étudiants se désintéressaient, trop habitués à l'extravagance de Stiles. Marmonnant, il se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires, et claqua la porte de son casier en soupirant bruyamment.

**- Oh allez Stiles, c'est pas si... **Tenta Lydia, s'arrêtant en voyant le brun lever les yeux au ciel.

**- Quoi ? Pas si grave ? Non, tu me demandes juste de faire croire à tes parents qu'on est ensemble, rien de nouveau ou de bizarre à ça surtout... **Se moqua-t-il.

**- Pas mes parents, ma famille...** éclaira-t-elle.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de leur dire qu'on était un couple ? **S'interrogea Stiles encore choqué, ignorant la dernière remarque de la rousse.

Lydia baissa la tête, perdant peu à peu l'espoir que son meilleur ami accepte. Elle le fixa, s'étonnant encore de la place essentielle qu'il avait pris dans sa vie en si peu de temps.

En moins d'un an, il était passé du gars un peu bizarre qui parlait toujours trop vite, collé à un brun asthmatique à la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Il parlait toujours trop vite.

**- Ils voulaient absolument me caser avec le fils d'amis à eux... **Commença-t-elle, préférant rester évasive. **Mais il se trouve que c'est le gars le plus imbu de sa personne que je connais, il est insupportable, hautain, méprisant et...** Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta. **Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais en train de dire que c'était impossible, car j'étais déjà en couple.**

**- Attends tu parles de Jackson là ? Tes parents veulent te mettre avec Jackson ? **Demanda Stiles en pouffant.

**- Ahah, très drôle, je trouve ça vraiment hilarant Stiles...** Cassa Lydia en se dirigeant vers la classe dans laquelle ils avaient leur premier cours, alors que les élèves admiratifs s'écartaient sur son passage.

**- Non mais, attends, tu dois être la première à le repousser, faut pas qu'il l'apprenne, il aurait un choc,** ironisa Stiles en désignant le blond qui était installé au milieu de la classe.

Un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, Jackson les jaugea rapidement, et après un soupir désabusé devant la tenue de Stiles, eut un rictus de mépris qu'ils préférèrent ignorer.

Lydia se laissa aller à sourire, et alors qu'elle allait continuer, fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur d'économie. Prenant place au premier rang, elle eut juste le temps de faire comprendre à Stiles que leur discussion n'était pas finie, et déjà celui-ci rejoignait Scott au fond de la salle.

Le saluant rapidement, il s'affaissa bruyamment sur sa chaise, et envoya un sourire contrit à son professeur qui le fixait l'air mauvais.

**- Mec, t'imagines même pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin...** Souffla-t-il.

**- Quoi, déjà ? T'essayes de battre un record ou quoi ?** Nargua Scott, alors que Stiles le fixait l'air faussement blessé.

Ne cherchant même plus d'excuses, il se contenta d'acquiescer, et attendit que le cours commence pour continuer. Quelques curieux s'étaient retournés et les scrutaient sans discrétion aucune. Quand il fut sûr que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux, Stiles se pencha vers Scott.

**- Lydia m'a demandé de faire semblant d'être son petit-ami devant ses parents, **murmura-t-il.

**- Quoi ?!** S'étouffa Scott à son tour.

Lydia se retourna, secouant légèrement la tête en leur direction, l'air blasée. Elle avait pris l'habitude que Stiles partage presque tout avec Scott, et s'amusait des ressemblances flagrantes dans leurs comportements. A la différence que Scott avait toujours été plus naïf.

**- Exactement ce que j'ai répondu !** Répliqua Stiles, souriant gauchement pour cacher sa gêne.

**- Mais... Pourquoi ?** Demanda Scott innocemment.

**- Je lui sers d'alibi pour éviter un gros lourd, **expliqua vaguement Stiles.

**- Si un jour on m'avait dit que t'allais embrasser Lydia Martin, j'aurais ri...**

**- Quoi ? Non ! On va pas s'embrasser !** Cria Stiles.

**- Bilinski, merci de repousser les avances de McCall en silence je vous prie !** Coupa Finstock, désabusé. **Je le savais que quelque chose se tramait entre eux deux... **Ajouta-t-il rêveusement alors que Lydia roulait des yeux.

Les élèves de la classe tentaient par tous les moyens de ne pas rire, mais la confusion de Scott s'intensifia.

**- Non, c'est pas...** Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, plus rouge que jamais.

**- Oh allez, avoue que tu me trouves attirant Scott, **continua son meilleur ami, joueur.

**- Toi... **Il se calma. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire faussement sadique.** Tu comptes prouver ****comment que vous êtes ensemble si vous ne vous embrassez pas ?**

Stiles se figea. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer intime avec Lydia. Bien sur, comme toute personne du lycée, il avait été un jour amoureux d'elle, mais dès lors qu'il avait appris à la connaître, son affection s'était transformée. Elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir, son pilier. Elle était sa lumière quand il s'enfonçait et que plus personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. La regardant s'avancer vers le tableau pour répondre à une question sûrement trop simple pour elle, il eut un sourire tendre en sa direction.

**- On trouvera d'autres moyens j'espère, **déclara-t-il. **Et bon, si nécessaire, on s'embrassera. Je crois qu'on peut faire pire comme punition, **s'amusa-t-il en désignant Lydia d'un mouvement de la main.

Elle était magnifique.

Scott hocha vigoureusement la tête, et s'éloigna rapidement de Stiles après avoir remarqué que tous les fixaient avec un sourire appréciateur.

Il passa le reste du cours à s'empêcher de se pencher vers Stiles pour lui donner plus d'informations, deux jeunes filles les fixant intensément depuis le coup d'éclat de Stiles. Il frissonna en les voyant se mettre à écrire brusquement, ne préférant pas imaginer les scénarios qu'elles avaient pu inventer en si peu de temps. Elles avaient toujours été bizarres.

A ses côtés, Stiles mâchonnait son stylo sans grand enthousiasme, perdu dans ses pensées. Encore une fois, il se désintéressait du cours, dont le sujet lui semblait bien loin de ce qu'il appréciait.

Ce fut avec un empressement non dissimulé qu'il se précipita hors de la classe à peine la sonnerie entendue, et souffla en s'adossant au mur, soulagé. Il attendait Lydia, qui encore une fois devait faire face à plusieurs prétendants.

**- Au moins, j'aurais pas à jouer à son petit-ami ici**, murmura-t-il.

Il préférait ne pas voir une horde de personnes lui tomber dessus si ils se mettaient tous en tête que Lydia et lui étaient ensemble. Pour tous, il restait le lycéen étrange et un peu gauche qui s'était mystérieusement lié d'amitié avec elle.

Jackson sortit à son tour, ses vêtements tombant parfaitement sur son corps musclé par le Lacrosse. Il avait la même démarche de mannequin qui faisait craquer toutes les filles, et Stiles enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau. Il se retint de justesse de lui faire une remarque cinglante alors que Jackson lui souri d'un air moqueur, ralentissant.

**- Jackson, t'es mignon, tu vas faire le beau plus loin d'accord ?** Cassa Lydia en se positionnant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

**- Pas besoin de me rappeler que je suis beau, je le sais déjà,** lança Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Fantastique, maintenant qu'on s'est tous mis d'accord sur la soi-disant beauté de Jackson, on pourrait peut-être y aller Lydia ?** Demanda Stiles, en ignorant l'offusquement du blond, qui déjà se rapprochait de lui l'air menaçant.

**- Allons-y,** coupa Lydia, l'entraînant par le bras.

S'éloignant, ils ignorèrent les remarques désobligeantes lancées. Souriante, Lydia tenta à nouveau de convaincre son meilleur ami.

**- Juste un repas avec ma famille demain soir, rien de trop formel. Mes parents t'ont déjà vu et t'apprécient, alors tout se passera très bien...**

Stiles soupira, penchant la tête vers elle dans un mouvement dramatique. Il regarda son visage plein d'espoir, et comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

**- Je dois porter quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Lydia s'éclaira en comprenant qu'il acceptait, et s'enthousiasma directement à l'évocation de la tenue envisagée.

**- J'ai déjà pensé à tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! **Déclara-t-elle l'air sûre d'elle.** Comme j'ai dit, tout va se dérouler parfaitement... Stiles, t'es vraiment adorable tu sais !** Lui dit-elle. **Merci !**

**- Et toi tu es diabolique, **répliqua-t-il en riant. **Et forcément que tes parents m'apprécient, comment pourrait-t-on ne pas m'aimer ? **Ironisa-t-il en se désignant, alors que Lydia semblait déjà plongée dans les préparatifs.

Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'inventivité, et Stiles ne doutait quasiment plus du succès de la future opération. Il avait toujours été doué pour mentir.

OoOoOoO

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre, assez court… J'espère que ça vous a plu:D J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite, avant même d'avoir Update En Vérité. Je sais, c'est mal... Mais promis, c'est la suivante ! J'avais juste trop envie d'écrire ce chapitre !

Sakuraetsasuke : _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !:) _

IantoCullen :_ Merci:D Ouiii, Stiles est juste ami avec tout le monde tellement il est adorable..._

MomoClem : _Oui je sais, il était assez court le premier... Celui là est à peine plus long:/ Merci en tout cas ! _

Clina9: _i_i Merci merci merci, je t'aime d'amour tellement tu es adorable avec moi... Désolé de faire des chapitres courts XD Et oui, j'espère que tu vas aimer les différentes situations dans lesquelles je vais les mettre, ça va être progressif... Et oui, c'est une fic multislash, parce que plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Merci encore !_

Mary : _Merci ! Oui, Lydia est juste parfaite, j'adore tellement ce personnage... Et c'est bien connu que Finstock parie sur quels élèves vont finir ensemble..._

Phoenix8351 :_ J'adore les UA aussi, alors je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la rencontre te plaira;) _

Yumika Tsubasa : _Merci !:D J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite alors ! _

NessaElanesse : _Comme tu le sais, je veux écrire des milliards de fics à la fois XD Et oui, je crains de pas les mettre à jour dans l'ordre XD T'inquiète pas pour TU, j'aime trop cette fic ! J'espère tu vas apprécier le repas:p Merci de me lire partout, jte kiffois pas mal (l)_

Toshinou : _Merci beaucoup ! _

X-Caroline-A : _Pour une fois, je publie vite:p Faut en profiter ! Merci:) _

Floop56, Umbris, Daelys, GabrielleWeasley, Luna01, Orwen, GretaSchou, Junon2, Shiniyaoi27, Elsa Black-Snape, Roxanne Sanka-Malfoy, Ugo23 &Starchwood : _Merci beaucoup de me lire !:D_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Stiles portait la tenue que Lydia avait choisi pour lui alors qu'il sortait de la jeep, garée devant l'imposante maison de la famille Martin. La bâtisse blanche était décorée de buissons taillées avec soin, et la nuit accompagnait le mystère qui l'entourait. Secouant ses épaules pour remettre en place la veste en cuir noire, il lissa sur sa chemise les plis formés lors du trajet. Il devait bien avouer que lorsqu'il s'était regardé avant de partir de chez lui, il s'était réellement sentit séduisant. Le clin d'œil de son père avait aidé.

Stiles avait hésité pour la veste en cuir, vêtement qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de porter, mais Lydia avait insisté en le couvrant de compliments sous le regard rieur de la vendeuse. Il avait même eu le droit à une réduction.

_-** T'es sûre que ça fait pas trop rebelle de la société de venir à un repas de famille avec une veste pareille ?** Avait-t-il demandé, peu rassuré._

_**- D'où la chemise Chéri... Tu ne vas pas manger en veste que je sache ! Et bon, je dois avouer que je voulais absolument te voir en veste, et j'avais raison, t'es classe comme ça ! Ça fait sauvage...** Ria-t-elle, alors que Stiles rougissait ouvertement._

Stiles chassa ses pensées alors qu'il s'étonnait du nombre de voitures présentes dans l'allée. Il soupira, passant devant une magnifique Camaro noire, si brillante qu'elle lui renvoya son image. Il eut une grimace pour sa jeep abîmée, et enfin se décida à sonner.

**- C'est parti pour une soirée de folie... **Souffla-t-il en entendant des talons claquant sur le sol, de plus en plus fort.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Lydia, légèrement essoufflée. Lui adressant un grand sourire, il la détailla rapidement. Elle portait une robe qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, d'un violet sombre entrecoupé d'or. A ses oreilles, elle avait mis les boucles qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

**- Bonsoir mon cœur !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Ils s'étaient décidés pour les surnoms et gestes discrets plutôt que les grandes embrassades pour légitimer leur « couple ». Et depuis que Stiles avait accepté la mission de Lydia, elle s'amusait à l'appeler par les surnoms les plus mièvres.

**- Bonsoir Chérie,** lui rendit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'elle l'invitait à rentrer. **Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude...**

**- Je peux te dire la même chose, j'adore vraiment cette veste... J'ai bien fait de te l'offrir**, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

**- Je suis encore plus belle moi aussi ? **Demanda-t-il l'air faussement innocent. Des voix au salon lui parvinrent. **Il est toujours temps pour tout arrêter tu sais, dire qu'on est juste amis, que Jackson n'est qu'un gros naze et que tu mérites mieux...** Tenta-t-il une dernière fois sans espoir.

**- Tout va bien se passer, tu n'as qu'à suivre ce que je dis**, le rassura-t-elle.

**- Oui, super, je prends ainsi le risque que tu t'amuses à m'inventer une vie, et que je doive acquiescer niaisement**, contra Stiles, moqueur, souriant lorsque Lydia ria en retour.

Attrapant sa main, elle l'entraîna vers le salon où les invités semblaient l'attendre, impatients. Le père de Lydia fut le premier à l'accueillir, l'air chaleureux.

**- Stiles, quel plaisir ! Vraiment, nous sommes ravis de vous voir... **

**- Merci Monsieur... Moi de même,** répondit-il en lui souriant. Il se tourna pour faire face à la mère de Lydia. **Madame, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, j'en suis touché.**

_La politesse aidait toujours à se faire bien voir,_ pensa-t-il fier de lui.

Rougissante, Madame Martin l'attira à elle pour le prendre dans ses bras, d'un geste rassurant. Le cœur de Stiles se serra.

Il passa les instants suivants à saluer chacun des membres de la famille, et les rares amis présents, et déjà ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger. Lydia lui retira sa veste en quittant la pièce, l'accrochant avec les autres. Attrapant sa chemise, elle le chatouilla gentillement.

**- Tu vois que tout se passe bien, il y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter...** Dit-elle.

**- Laisse moi stresser pour rien d'accord, c'est genre, une partie de moi, **se moqua-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses fines épaules alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

Devant eux, une somptueuse table avait été dressée, et Stiles se retint de commenter plus que ça la décoration incroyable. Les boiseries sombres de la table étaient mises en valeur par de fins fils d'or qui courraient tout le long de la table, et il fut impressionné par la blancheur absolue du service de table.

**- Ils ont sorti le grand jeu pour toi**, déclara Lydia en s'asseyant à la place désignée par sa mère, alors que Stiles lui tirait sa chaise avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

**- J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous nous avez préparé, je suis toujours comblé quand je mange à votre table,** complimenta d'avance Stiles.

**- Oh, à vrai dire, Lydia m'a aidé cette fois-ci. Elle voulait sûrement participer au repas pour son petit ami,** dit-elle en souriant, le rouge au joues.

Lydia aborda un air faussement gêné, et attrapa la main de Stiles d'un mouvement discret.

**- Je voulais être sûre que tu te régales mon Ange,** souffla-t-elle, se retenant de rire.

Stiles lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, tout en lui renvoyant un sourire mièvre.

**- Oh Princesse, il fallait vraiment pas... Vraiment...**

Il connaissait les talents hasardeux de Lydia en cuisine, et comprit bien vite que l'action n'avait été menée à bien que pour le mettre mal à l'aise à cet exact moment. Il jura silencieusement, bien décidé à se venger plus tard.

Stiles commençait à croire que tout se déroulerait sans accroches lorsqu'une voix grave lui parvint de la cuisine. Il trembla sans le vouloir, et son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il semblait soudainement captivé par le dialogue qu'il percevait difficilement. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir entendu une telle voix au début de la soirée, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua la place vide en face de lui.

**- Alors Stiles, les études ?**Demanda le père de Lydia, l'arrachant ainsi à son admiration.

Secouant la tête rapidement, il aborda un sourire un peu gêné.

**- Et bien, tout se déroule plutôt bien, Monsieur. Même si je ne peux pas prétendre au même niveau que votre fille, elle est vraiment excellente !** Déclara-t-il. **Mais certaines matières m'attirent particulièrement, les sciences en général.**

Monsieur Martin se redressa fièrement à l'évocation de la réussite scolaire de sa fille, et lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

**- Un esprit analytique alors **! Continua-t-il, alors que Stiles hochait la tête. **Tiens, Derek, tu as trouvé ?**

Stiles leva la tête, et alors que Lydia lui tenait encore la main, il serra fortement ses doigts dans les siens. En face de lui, se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être plus, les cheveux noirs comme en bataille, qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la tenue sombre qu'il portait. Il se tourna alors, et le cœur de Stiles rata un battement lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les yeux verts en face de lui semblait le scruter intensément, et il se sentit fondre. Mordant l'intérieur de ses lèvres, il tâcha de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais fut parcourut de frissons. Il avait une voix sublime.

**- Oui, j'ai bien pris celui que tu m'avais demandé,** déclara-t-il simplement en désignant la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait en main, la tendant vers le maître de maison.

**- Merci beaucoup Derek ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir en face de Stiles,** décida-t-il en montrant la place vide.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Stiles fut incapable de cesser de fixer le nouvel arrivant, humidifiant ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frapper sa jambe, et retint de peu un cri de mécontentement. A côté de lui, Lydia tentait de camoufler un sourire moqueur, ayant clairement perçu l'intérêt de Stiles pour Derek.

**-Stiles, je te présente mon cousin, Derek. Tu n'avais jamais du le rencontrer je pense... **Déclara-t-elle en le désignant d'un geste de la main avant de revenir à lui. **Derek, je te présente Stiles. **

Stiles tenta de sourire, mais le fameux Derek le regardait d'un air dur, et il s'étouffa simplement, toussant bruyamment. Il perçut clairement le soupir désabusé du brun.

**- Enchanté, **finit-il enfin par répondre, les yeux alternant entre son assiette et le visage droit de Derek.

Le brun en face se contenta de hocher la tête, semblant quelque peu perdu. Il fixa les deux jeunes, cherchant à saisir la relation qui les liait. Il se rappela rapidement de la raison du repas, et eut du mal à imaginer sa cousine avec la personne qui se tenait devant lui. C'était improbable. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il détourna la tête, déçu, en voyant la main de Lydia prise dans celle de Stiles.

Celui-ci se leva lorsqu'il vit Madame Martin revenir avec les entrées, et l'accompagnant à la cuisine, il l'écouta attentivement pour savoir quels plats il devait ramener. Il avait du batailler quelques instants pour qu'elle accepte qu'il l'aide, mais Stiles bien qu'invité n'arrivait pas à rester inactif alors que la mère de Lydia n'arrêtait pas. Il venait de se saisir d'un saladier en verre plus lourd qu'il n'avait pu le penser et s'apprêtait à retourner à la salle à manger lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Derek.

**- Oh mon dieu ! **Cria-t-il, surpris, lâchant légèrement prise sans le vouloir.

Il imaginait déjà le plat s'écrasant au sol dans un fracas épouvantable quand Derek se précipita, l'attrapant au dernier instant, ses mains fermement posées sur celles de Stiles. Le jeune homme était électrisé, et ses épaules tressautèrent très clairement. Les mains du brun étaient chaudes, et leurs doigts involontairement entrelacés. Derek se releva lentement, le regard fixé sur les bras tremblants de Stiles. Celui-ci recula sans s'en rendre compte, et heurta rapidement le plan de travail derrière lui, tandis que Derek suivait ses mouvements.

C'était complètement surnaturel de ce retrouver dans cette situation pour Stiles : il entendait au loin les voix de la famille de Lydia la félicitant sur son petit-ami, ravis, et au lieu de jouer son rôle, il se retrouvait à vouloir jeter le plat au sol pour réduire l'écart entre lui et un parfait inconnu. Il releva les yeux. Derek le fixait encore, supérieur. Incompréhensif.

**- Tu dois faire plus attention**, grogna sourdement le brun, arrachant le plat des mains de Stiles et se dirigeant sans plus de commentaires vers la salle à manger, laissant Stiles pantelant dans la cuisine.

Il lui sembla que les battements de son cœur se firent soudainement frénétiques, comme s'il relâchait soudainement la pression. Respirant erratiquement, il mis quelques minutes avant de pouvoir revenir à la table sans afficher un air gêné.

S'asseyant sans regarder Derek, il rassura d'un regard Lydia qui semblait inquiète, et continua comme si de rien n'était la conversation entamée avec le père de la rousse. Mais face à lui, Derek ne le lâchait pas du regard, inquisiteur.

**- Chérie, tu peux me passer le dessert s'il te plaît ? **Demanda-t-il plus tard, naturellement à Lydia, déjà habitué à lui donner des surnoms.

Mais Derek fut le seul à entendre la question, et d'un geste, lui tendit le plat demandé. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent une nouvelle fois, et de Stiles eut ce même frisson. Il s'en voulu de rougir aussi violemment, n'arrivant pas à comprendre les réactions qu'il avait. Il savait ce qu'ils risquaient avec Lydia, et se devait de jouer le rôle du petit-ami exemplaire.

Mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il contemplait Derek. Sa mâchoire. Ses yeux. Quand il avait de la chance, sa voix. Sa voix.

Il remerciait encore le ciel que personne ne les ai surpris dans la cuisine. Non vraiment, Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole !

**- Donc... Derek, qu'est-ce que... **Il hésitait clairement, frottant ses mains avec conviction. **Qu'est ce que tu fais dans vie ?** Finit-il enfin par demander, rouge.

**- Je fais des études dans le sport,** répondit-il, acceptant à contre coeur de discuter.

**- C'est génial ! Je pense pas que Lydia l'ait mentionné, mais je suis dans l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Bon d'accord, je suis souvent remplaçant mais...**

Stiles s'arrêta de parler en voyant Derek en face de lui sourire franchement, le faisant sourire à son tour.

**- Et tu viens d'emménager ici ? **Continua-t-il sur sa lancée, un silence se faisant dans l'assemblée sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

**- Il y a peu oui**, finit par répondre Derek, alors que le reste de la table semblait mal à l'aise, se relâchant doucement.

Sa sociabilité sembla s'arrêter là, le brun se reconcentrant sur son assiette sans un mot de plus, laissant Stiles sur sa faim. Lydia à ses côtés lui adressa un sourire désolé, connaissant assez le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il avait été coupé dans son flot de questions.

Il allait abandonner lorsque la voix de Derek se fit de nouveau entendre, le faisant s'étouffer avec sa part de gâteau.

**- Alors, vous deux, ça fait longtemps ? **Demanda-t-il d'un coup, alors que une autre discussion avait repris à leurs côtés.

Rougissant violemment, Stiles tenta de se débattre avec le dessert qui semblait décidé à se coincer dans sa gorge, frappant son torse de son poing pour aider la transition.

**- Et bien, nous sommes en couple que depuis peu, mais Stiles et moi nous connaissons depuis plus d'un an... Heureusement qu'on s'est rencontré, hein Chéri ? **Nargua Lydia, s'amusant comme une folle des réactions exagérées de son meilleur ami, après avoir vérifié que personne ne leur prêtait attention.

**- Heureusement oui, **Réussit finalement à répondre Stiles après avoir avalé avec difficulté. **C'est juste récent qu'on ait pu s'avouer nos sentiments,** rentra dans le jeu Stiles.** Lydia m'a fait une déclaration fantastique, j'en ai encore parfois les larmes aux yeux... **Finit-il, alors que seuls eux trois semblaient être pris dans la discussion, les autres personnes inattentives.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel d'un mouvement dramatique, frappant Stiles par réflexe sous le regard moqueur de Derek.

**- Oui bien sur, récemment,** se moqua-t-il ouvertement alors que Stiles balbutiait difficilement des explications.

**- Qu'est ce qui est récent Derek ?** Demanda soudainement la mère de Lydia en souriant.

**- Notre couple**, expliqua Stiles, tout d'un coup sérieux. **Comme je disais, c'est récent, mais c'est juste parce qu'on est resté aveugles un peu trop longtemps,** déclara-t-il en fixant Lydia d'un air affectif.

**- Ça valait bien l'attente... **Ajouta-t-elle, lui rendant son sourire, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise par rapport à ses parents. Elle repensa à Jackson, et de nouveau elle eut la volonté pour continuer d'exposer sa « relation » avec Stiles.

Les parents de Lydia semblaient se réjouir, et porté par l'ambiance, le père de Lydia se leva pour venir à la rencontre de Stiles.

**- Et bien, c'est peut-être un peu précipité, mais que dirais-tu de passer un week-end avec nous ? Nous avons été invités à un gala par des amis à nous, et nous serions plus que ravis que tu te joignes à toute la famille ici présente ! Pour apprendre à mieux se connaître ? **Essaya-t-il pour convaincre le jeune homme.

Lydia tenta d'effacer l'air choqué de son visage, hochant vigoureusement la tête pour décliner l'offre.

A l'évocation de la présence de toute la famille, Stiles tiqua.

**- Ce ne sera pas... **Tenta-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

**- J'accepte avec plaisir, **s'entendit répondre Stiles, sans savoir pourquoi, souriant gauchement à Monsieur Martin face à lui, et ignorant ouvertement le regard menaçant de Lydia.

Derek souri étrangement, captivant Stiles de son regard.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?** Murmura Lydia, paniquée.

Ils allaient au devant d'une situation beaucoup plus compliquée qu'il aurait pu facilement éviter. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

**- Quand aura lieu ce gala ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulu naturel à son hôte. **Aouch !**

Lydia venait de lui écraser le pied de son talon avec force, offrant à l'assemblée curieuse son sourire le plus forcé. En face d'eux, Derek n'avait pas quitté son sourire moqueur.

OoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà pour la rencontre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience en tout cas, merci beaucoup de me lire ! Prochaine fic update En Vérité ( Promis cette fois ! ) _

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes ****: **Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme pour ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été longue à poster, mais pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent, j'update environ tous les mois, et des fois plus rapidement quand j'ai l'inspiration/ le temps. Je viens enfin de recommencer les cours, et je dois donc rattraper un mois de retard, ce qui explique le peu de fics que je pourrais poster ce mois-ci...

En tout cas, merci à tous de me lire ! J'ai répondu aux reviews par Mp, à part pour les non-inscrits:)

Mary : _Merci merci ! Je suis ravie que les situations te plaisent:) J'avoue que je m'amuse pas mal à mettre Stiles dans l'embarras..._

Claiire : _Hi:) Oui bien sur, comme j'ai dit, j'update toujours même si c'est rarement régulier, et pour ça je suis vraiment désolé... Je suis ravie que malgré la non-présence des loups l'histoire te plaise quand même ! Merci beaucoup:) _

Luna : _Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mon UA te plaise:D Désolé d'avoir été longue à update par contre... _

Matelaleen, Miyakano, Alfgard, Inaya-Jedusort, x-requiem-x, Lixalixia, Alextemple, Elaelle, Umihime, Mykomi, Cello-no-tenshi,Niniche, Sunny-mwa, Pinapple on the rocks, , & Miss-love-merlin-chocolat : _Bienvenue et merci de me suivre:) _

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- Je te jure, je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris Lydia,** tenta encore une fois d'expliquer Stiles, alors qu'ils étaient assis au bord du terrain de sport.

Sa tenue trop grande enfilée, il avait rejoint la jeune fille qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation.

Stiles leva la tête, parcourant du regard ses coéquipiers qui le fixaient étrangement.

**- Je ferais bien d'aller avec eux, le coach va pas tarder**, essaya-t-il en croisant les doigts.

**- Tu bougeras pas de là temps que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué Chéri, **lança Lydia d'un air menaçant.

Soupirant, Stiles jouait machinalement avec son casque qu'il tenait à la main, le frappant sur sa cuisse d'un mouvement régulier. Il n'arrivait lui même pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver à écouter les directives concernant le week-end, détaillées avec précision par le père de Lydia. Il était resté attentif tout le long durant, ignorant les coups répétés de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Ses mains avaient légèrement tremblé lorsque Monsieur Martin avait évoqué la maison dans laquelle ils dormiraient tous, taquinant Stiles sur l'impossibilité à le laisser dormir avec Lydia.

**- Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et...**

**- Pas vraiment réfléchi ? Stiles tu réfléchis pas vraiment lorsque tu choisis ce que tu veux manger, ou lorsque tu décides quelle sauce prendre, mais tu ne peux pas ne pas réfléchir alors que tu es censé jouer mon petit-ami !** Cria Lydia, les joueurs se retournant à l'entente du dernier mot prononcé.

Stiles déglutit, tentant de s'excuser encore une fois auprès de sa meilleure amie. Il remarqua ses traits tirés, preuves qu'elle avait du passer plusieurs nuits à chercher une solution à ce qu'elle appelait maintenant « l'impulsivité problématique de Chéri ». Il lui adressa un sourire contrit, ne trouvant plus les mots justes pour la rassurer.

En face de lui, Lydia secoua la tête, l'air peinée.

**- Stiles tu... Je vais devoir mentir encore plus à mes parents maintenant... Bon d'accord, c'était mon idée à la base mais... **Elle s'arrêta, baissant la tête. **On va vraiment devoir être convaincant, ****ok ?**

**- Oui, promis ! Merci, merci, merci, d'épargner le pauvre humain que je suis de ta fureur vengeresse ! Et plus d'invitations acceptées, c'est ce week-end et après je disparais dans la nature...** S'enthousiasma Stiles, soulagé, en tirant Lydia à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux.

**- Stiles !**

La voix de Scott le ramena à la réalité, et déposant la jeune fille au sol, il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui gesticulait bizarrement en sa direction. Apercevant le coach, Stiles se dépêcha de saluer Lydia, et couru rejoindre son équipe.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers lui, et il du faire face aux regards choqués que tous lui adressait, allant de lui à Lydia. Il rougi automatiquement, et détourna la tête lorsque certains commencèrent à le fixer avec animosité. Il savait pourtant qu'il serait forcément détesté si tous s'imaginaient qu'il était avec Lydia, mais ne s'attendait pas à tant de surprise de la part de ces coéquipiers.

**- Stiles, depuis quand Lydia t'appelle son petit-ami ? **Demanda soudainement Jackson, sans pouvoir lâcher la rousse des yeux.

Au loin, Lydia semblait rire de la situation, lançant des baisers à Stiles avant de se diriger vers le lycée.

**- On se voit plus tard, Amour ! **Cria-t-elle dans sa direction.

**- Bye, Chérie **! Répondit-il instinctivement en lui faisant un signe, alors que Jackson s'était dangereusement approché de lui, l'attrapant par le col.

**- Il me semble t'avoir demandé depuis quand... « ça »**, désigna Jackson d'un mouvement de main entre Lydia et Stiles, reprenant son souffle.** Depuis quand ça dure ?** Conclut-il, son souffle s'écrasant sur le visage de Stiles.

**- Quoi, t'es déçu de ne pas lui plaire ? **Demanda Stiles, moqueur, sans écouter la réponse du blond, alors qu'il se dégageait d'un mouvement.

S'asseyant au côté de Scott, il fut là juste à temps pour le speech de leur coach, qui gesticulait d'un air furieux. Il fixa Stiles un instant, et eut un mouvement de tête désapprobateur.

Autour de lui, les élèves se rassemblaient enfin, prêts à débuter leur entraînement, lorsque Finstock se tourna vers les vestiaires, l'air impatient. Stiles était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour faire attention au comportement suspect du monde à ses côtés, et alors qu'il parlait seul, se décida à interroger Danny dès qu'il le pourrait quant aux réactions étranges qu'il avait eu face à Derek. Il secouait ses doigts comme pour jouer d'une batterie invisible lorsqu'il réagi enfin à l'entente de son nom.

**- Stiles... **Scott lui frappa violemment dans les côtes pour le faire bouger, et il se leva précipitamment, manquant de tomber.

Par réflexe, il s'accrocha à Scott, qui déjà avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir. Il avait pris l'habitude de devoir rattraper Stiles, son meilleur ami toujours un peu ailleurs.

Il y eut un rire moqueur, et enfin Stiles leva les yeux.

**- Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à tenir debout toi...** lança Derek d'un air hautain.

Stiles déglutit violemment, sentant son visage s'empourprer automatiquement à la vision du jeune homme, et se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Derek n'avait pas bougé, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements, et Stiles eut l'impression qu'il serait incapable de marcher normalement et qu'il allait forcément rester immobile si le brun continuait de le transpercer ainsi du regard. Toute la semaine, il avait tenté de ne pas passer son temps à parler de son cousin à Lydia, mais la jeune fille semblait encore plus douée que ce qu'il ne pensait pour lui soutirer des informations. Il avait l'impression que la voix grave de Derek s'était gravée dans son cerveau à l'instant où il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, et il avait été hanté par le sourire moqueur du brun, sans réussir à s'en défaire.

Il se mordit les lèvres inconsciemment, et lorsqu'il fut enfin sûr de lui, s'avança, suivi de Scott.

**- Salut Derek,** répondit-il enfin en essayant de conserver un air sérieux, alors que Derek enlevait sa veste, la posant sur le banc. Stiles Déglutit, son regard fixé sur les mains du brun.** Scott, voici Derek, c'est le cousin de Lydia.** Dit-il en s'adressant à son meilleur ami, espérant que celui-ci ne révèle pas leur secret sans le vouloir.

-** Enchanté ! Vous êtes le nouvel assistant du coach, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda le jeune homme gêné d'être ainsi présenté. Il se rappelait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec leur professeur concernant l'arrivée de Derek, et s'étonna de voir que Stiles semblait si à l'aise avec lui. **Monsieur... ?**

**- Vous pouvez m'appeler Monsieur Hale**, répondit Derek, en s'intéressant à peine à l'élève.** Il semblerait que vous soyez attendus sur le terrain par contre**, finit-il en désignant les autres joueurs. **Stiles, attends**. Ordonna-t-il.

Stiles soupira bruyamment, regardant avec envie Scott qui s'éloignait d'eux en courant. Il était maintenant seul face à Derek, et sentait clairement ses mains trembler contre ses cuisses. Il s'essaya à siffler, mais un seul regard du brun le fit cesser directement. Il était accolé au banc, hésitant, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'asseoir ou rester debout, et ne comprenait pas ce que Derek attendait de lui.

**- Alors comme ça tu ne mentais pas sur tout à cette soirée...** Commença Derek, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas... **Stiles s'avança, confrontant Derek. Il l'avait cru plus grand, mais le brun le dépassait à peine. Se sentant plus rassuré, Stiles continua. **Tu ne me croyais pas quand je disais que je faisais parti de l'équipe ? Et bien, désolé de te décevoir, Derek...**

**- Tu sais que je pourrais t'empêcher de jouer si tu continues à t'obstiner à me tutoyer et à m'appeler par mon prénom ?** Demanda le brun, évitant la question du plus jeune, et riant de son air offusqué.

**- Tu voudrais que je t'appelles Monsieur Hale ?** Répondit Stiles en haussant un sourcil évocateur. **Mec, t'as un léger complexe de supériorité... **murmura-t-il.

Derek s'approcha brusquement, forçant Stiles à le regarder, sa main derrière sa nuque, tenant le plus jeune d'une main ferme. Il s'était placé de manière à ce que le coach ne puisse pas voir ses gestes de là où il était, et sans le vouloir, laissa ses doigts glisser le long des cheveux courts de Stiles.

Il ouvrit la bouche, interrogateur, mais Derek plongea son regard dans le sien, le faisant immédiatement taire.

**- Écoutes, j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses être avec Lydia, et il se trouve que j'aime vraiment peu que l'on se moque de ma famille...** Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Stiles, qui trembla contre lui. **Alors je te conseille de pas trop te sentir à l'aise avec moi si tu veux pas que ça se finisse mal...**

Stiles hocha la tête inconsciemment, perdu dans les yeux verts de Derek qui soudainement reflétait une rage inconnue. Il avait lâché son casque, et avait instinctivement placé sa main sur la chemise de Derek, tentant au début de l'éloigner de lui. Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était retrouvé à l'agripper avec force, le tirant contre lui alors qu'il chancelait. Lui qui parlait trop souvent ne trouvait plus les mots, et il se contenta de fixer Derek avec toute la fierté qu'il avait, incapable de même penser à faire souffrir Lydia.

Alors qu'il s'évertuait à trouver quoi répondre, et que l'envie de se rapprocher encore plus de Derek se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup, s'éloignant de lui d'un pas.

**- Que... **Demanda Stiles, coupé par l'arrivée de son professeur.

**- Billinski, sur le terrain maintenant ! Même Greenberg se bouge plus **! Hurla le coach à son intention, et déjà Stiles profitait de l'occasion pour fuir, calmant soudainement ses ardeurs.

**- Tout va bien ?** Demanda le professeur à son nouvel assistant, étonné de son comportement.

Derek se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et rassura l'homme d'un mouvement.

**- Oui, excusez moi, je saluais juste le petit-ami de Lydia Martin, ma cousine. Elle est élève dans ce lycée aussi, **expliqua-t-il en désignant Stiles de la main.

Le coach eut l'air défait, fixant avec incompréhension l'élève désigné.

**- Stiles... ? Mais... Je pensais que...** Son regard allait du jeune homme à son meilleur ami, plein d'espoir.** Il ne peut pas être avec Lydia... **Murmura-t-il, l'air absent.

Il attendait depuis des semaines déjà le moment où les deux jeunes hommes se décideraient à s'avouer leurs penchants. Encore, il aurait pu accepter que Stiles soit avec Jackson, la haine entre ces deux là était beaucoup trop poussée pour être réelle, et il semblait au coach qu'ils s'en servaient plutôt d'excuses pour s'entre-plaquer contre les murs, mais la possibilité que son élève hyperactif soit avec Lydia ne l'avait même pas traversé. Derek se concentra sur le terrain, ignorant le désarroi dans lequel il avait plongé son supérieur, et lorsque les élèves eurent fini la première partie de leur entraînement, consistant principalement à courir le long du terrain, il s'élança vers eux pour commencer les réels exercices.

Deux heures plus tard, Scott et Stiles s'effondrèrent, épuisés, lâchant des râles de contentement lorsqu'ils purent enfin s'asseoir. Derek ne les avait pas lâché une seconde, forçant chacun des élèves à se donner à fond, et ils leur semblaient que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi conscients de la place de leurs muscles, certains même dont ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné l'existence. Se précipitant sous la douche, ils se laissèrent tous aller à profiter de l'eau brûlante, allongeant sensiblement leur temps.

Alors que tous les élèves rentraient chez eux, lessivés, Stiles s'empara du sac qu'il avait mis de côté pour son week-end. A peine avait-il poussé la porte du vestiaire que Lydia se jetait sur lui.

**- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Derek ?** Demanda-t-elle, plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Stiles soupira violemment, replaçant d'un mouvement le sac sur ses épaules alors que la rousse s'était accroché à son bras.

**- Et bien, à part le fait qu'il pense que je cherche à te nuire, qu'il a tenté de me tuer à la tâche sur le terrain, et qu'à cause de lui, je n'arrive plus à marcher droit, je...** Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.** Non, je pensais pas à ça, Chérie... **Trop tard, maintenant il ne pensait qu'à ça.

**- Bon, ça s'est bien passé alors**, conclut-elle, ignorant l'air choqué de Stiles.

**- Est-ce que c'est une manie dans ta famille d'éviter d'écouter ce que les autres disent ou c'est juste moi ? **Se plaignit Stiles alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'avait forcé à laisser la jeep chez lui, évitant ainsi de prendre plus de voitures que nécessaire pour le voyage vers le gala.

**- Heureusement que j'ai pu me doucher avant de venir, maintenant tes parents vont juste me voir exténué et blessé comme si je m'étais battu dans la rue**, ironisa Stiles en désignant sa tenue.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je passe juste chercher mon sac et je bondirais en voiture avec eux, les emmenant loin de toi avant qu'ils ne te voient dans ton état naturel**, rit-elle.

**- Attends, si tu pars avec eux, j'y vais comment moi ?** Demanda Stiles, curieux. **Tu vas pas m'abandonner dans ton salon, n'est-ce pas ?** Il semblait incertain quant à son avenir, et l'air joueur de Lydia l'angoissa encore plus. **Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore...**

**- Tu semblais tellement vouloir lui parler, alors je me suis dit que t'offrir deux heures rien qu'avec lui t'aiderait forcément**, commença-t-elle alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans l'allée, la jeune fille ralentissant avec douceur.

**- Lydia...**

**- En plus, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer sa voiture **! Finit-elle.

**- Non, non, non, non... **Stiles se retint de jurer, serrant son sac contre lui.** Il me déteste, je vais finir dans un fossé et il vous dira que j'ai choisi de fuir. Après bien évidemment vous partirez à ma recherche mais il aura pris le temps de faire de fausses réservations à mon nom à l'autre bout du pays, tant et si bien que tout le monde pensera que j'ai juste décidé sur un coup de tête de m'enfuir de cette ville... **S'exclama le jeune homme, tentant de convaincre sa meilleure amie de l'atrocité de sa décision.** Lydia, s'il te plaît...**

**- Tout va bien se passer, Stiles, je suis sûre que tu le fais déjà rire,** se contenta-t-elle de répondre en agitant ses cheveux pour les remettre correctement en place.

Sortant de la voiture avec un air abattu inscrit sur le visage, Stiles se dirigea vers l'imposante maison en face de lui, et alors que Lydia courait déjà vers sa chambre, et s'arrêta quelques instants, fixant encore une fois avec envie la voiture noire qu'il avait déjà aperçu au dîner.

**- Je te préviens tout de suite, tu ne fais qu'une seule trace dessus, et je ne réponds plus de rien,** entendit-il grogner derrière lui, se redressant brutalement, un frisson le saisissant à l'entente de la voix grave.

**- Derek, quel plaisir, **lâcha-t-il avec ironie, la douleur dans ses muscles se rappelant soudainement à lui.

**- Monsieur Hale**, corrigea Derek en s'approchant.

**- Derek, Derek, Derek... J'y peux rien, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les noms... **Contra Stiles alors que le brun roulait des yeux face à son acharnement, étouffant du mieux qu'il pouvait un sourire. Le voyage risquait d'être long.

OoOoOoOoO

_Pour une fois, j'ai réellement respecté ce que j'ai dit dans les réponses aux reviews, et j'ai réussi à poster la suite ce soir ! Je dois avouer, je suis assez fière XD Enfin bref, excusez moi pour ces délais qui s'allongent de plus en plus, et promis, je ne vous abandonne pas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Prochaine update pour En Vérité si je me débrouille bien:)_

_xoxo_

_Eshana_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes** : Bonjour à tous, et bonnes fêtes ! J'espère que vous en profitez tous:) Désolé pour le délai encore une fois ( vous êtes habitués maintenant... ) et merci beaucoup d'être tout de même là à me lire:) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Fandestigres, Dashkana, , pims-dana, MalfoyBlack, Ardentia13, nightbreath, Kchalot, marniie, Petit Ourson, Alexa lilly Petrova, Lyly-chan, Charliekaterie, Saemi Emisa, Angel Malfoy Potter, Kirian Snape, & Marie-Chan1017 : _Bienvenue et merci de me lire:D _

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- Stiles, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? **S'écria Derek alors que le jeune homme à ses côtés ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tripoter chaque recoin de sa voiture.

**- Ne raye pas ma voiture, Appelle moi Monsieur Hale parce-que j'aime me sentir supérieur, non pas là ta valise tu vas abîmer le cuir, assieds-toi correctement, ne touche pas à la vitre, rentre ta main, tais-toi un peu, et nous revoilà à maintenant,** récita Stiles en évoquant les différentes indications que Derek lui avait crié ces dernières vingts minutes.

Les mains de Derek se serrèrent sur le volant alors qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester calme et de ne pas répondre à son passager forcé, qui était actuellement en train de s'émerveiller devant les nombreuses fonctions qu'offrait la Camaro. A l'instant où il avait pu entrer dans la voiture, il n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions, allant de son fonctionnement aux sensations ressenties lorsque Derek la conduisait. Il tourna légèrement la tête au soupir entendu du lycéen, et ne put retenir un sourire.

**-Bon, tu promets de te tenir si je te montre quelque chose ?** Essaya-t-il alors qu'il reconnaissait déjà dans le regard de Stiles la vague de questions qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

**-Ça dépend, je peux pas juger tant que je sais pas de quoi il s'agit, tu pourrais très bien me jeter de la voiture, et...** Commença Stiles.

**-Je suis sérieusement en train de considérer cette option comme envisageable si tu parles encore,** lâcha Derek, en ignorant le regard outré qu'il reçu.

**- Quand je dis que tu aimes abuser de ton pouvoir, je suis encore loin de la vérité, **contra Stiles. **Je marche, mais si tu m'abandonnes, tu devras essuyer la colère de Lydia, garde bien ça en tête !** Rappela-t-il, accentuant sa menace d'un regard entendu.

**- Je suis sûre qu'elle me préfère de toute façon, **râla Derek.

Stiles allait rétorquer, lorsque le brun se tourna vers lui, le fixant. Déglutissant, il eut une nouvelle fois l'impression que son visage ne pourrait que le trahir. Sa bouche lui sembla soudainement sèche, et il allait se décider à fixer ses pieds pour fuir le regard de Derek quand celui-ci lui souri franchement, ponctuant son action d'un clin d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. L'action ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Stiles resta figé. Il trouva singulière l'idée que Derek puisse être encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais voir son visage se transformer quand il souriait réellement était quelque chose auquel il n'était pas préparé. Se rappelant comment respirer normalement, Stiles détourna la tête pour cacher à Derek l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

-** Prêt ?** Demanda Derek en souriant encore.

**- Je sais pas vraiment...** Lança Stiles, parlant plutôt de l'acharnement que Derek avait à sourire autant.

Alors qu'il tripotait son pull dans l'attente de sa surprise, Derek accéléra soudainement, poussant la voiture à une vitesse extraordinaire. Stiles s'accrocha instinctivement à la poignée à ses côtés, le souffle coupé par la sensation : il lui semblait que plus rien n'existait en dehors de lui et Derek, le paysage s'effaçant à ses côtés, alors que la route devant lui paraissait sensiblement plus claire. Il eut un sourire crispé lorsqu'il entendit les pneus crisser, et les battements de son cœur frappèrent avec violence contre ses côtes. Derek lui était semblable à un enfant à qui on aurait rendu son jouet préféré, concentré sur les mouvements de la Camaro. La voiture noire filait sur la voie déserte, profitant de l'absence d'autres conducteurs pour faire l'étalage de ses capacités.

Derek se laissa aller à un sourire orgueilleux, se retenant de flatter sa voiture devant Stiles. Il du ralentir en apercevant la reprise du trafic devant eux, freinant rapidement pour retrouver une allure convenable.

**- Alors ? C'est pas ta jeep qui pourrait faire ça, **nargua-t-il Stiles, avant de remarquer que le lycéen n'avait toujours pas lâché la poignée.** Stiles ?**

Stiles ne dit pas un mot, son torse se soulevant erratiquement. Son regard semblait absent, incapable de se concentrer sur Derek. Il lui semblait être loin, déconnecté, et la seule chose l'écrasant était la douleur interminable qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Reconnaissant ses symptômes, il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de respirer calmement, et de se concentrer sur des pensées positives, mais son corps refusait de cesser de trembler.

**-Stiles ! **

Se garant précipitamment sur le bas côté, Derek sorti de la voiture en trombe, ouvrant la porte passager avec force, et tirant Stiles dehors avec douceur. Amorphe, il se laissa faire, les tremblements diminuant légèrement lorsque Derek le prit contre lui, une main sur son ventre guidant sa respiration.

**-C'est pas le genre de réaction que j'attendais, désolé...** s'excusa-t-il en murmurant, alors qu'il sentait les muscles de Stiles se relâcher contre lui.

Son souffle se faisait plus régulier, lent, et Derek sentit un poids se lever de ses épaules lorsque Stiles s'écarta doucement, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

**- Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, excuse moi, **Commença-t-il alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel. **J'ai adoré, mais mon corps a juste décidé de réagir autrement, **tenta-t-il.

**- Stiles, tu...**

**- C'est rien, vraiment, ça va maintenant, surtout vu que pour une fois je suis avec quelqu'un qui savait comment réagir. Scott est adorable, mais les premières fois il restait plutôt paralysé et m'assommait de questions**, plaisanta-t-il.

Vraiment, Stiles avait du mal à comprendre. Il était passé d'un instant où tout ce qui importait était Derek qui souriait et la plaisante adrénaline procurée par la vitesse, et soudainement s'était senti écrasé, comme au bord d'un gouffre. Chassant les souvenirs que sa crise avait réveillé, il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe pour se dégourdir, sans jamais s'éloigner trop de Derek, qui avait accepté de ne pas poser plus de questions. Il ne le quittait cependant pas du regard, suivant ses moindres mouvements avec attention.

**- Avoue, tu t'es juste servi d'un prétexte pour avoir une bonne raison d'accélérer comme ça, ****t'avais besoin de quelque chose qui te donnait bonne conscience, et tu voulais pas t'avouer à toi-même que tu es super cliché Derek,** asséna Stiles d'un sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Camaro.

**- Je suis cliché, moi ?** Grogna-t-il.

**-Attends, le brun mystérieux, plutôt acariâtre, qui a un complexe de supériorité ahurissant, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà fait remarqué en parlant de ça,** s'amusa Stiles. **Et qui, en plus, aime les chevrolet, noires bien sur, et pour couronner le tout, adore la vitesse ? C'est vu et revu, t'es un vrai cliché Derek**, finit-t-il.

**- C'est presque si tu faisais toi même le choix de rester au bord de la route, **contra Derek. **Et C'est Monsieur Hale.**

**- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit, je m'assois et je parle plus !**

S'installant tout deux, Derek s'assura tout de même de l'état de son passager avant de redémarrer. Il avait beau sembler acerbe, il était pourtant en vérité incapable d'oublier la vision de Stiles, blanc, et paralysé.

**-Derek ? **

-** Quoi encore ?** Souffla-t-il en coupant court à ses pensées.

**- Merci.**

Ne répondant rien, il se contenta de placer sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, rassurant. Il lui lança un sourire timide, tout d'un coup épuisé par les nombreux événements de sa journée, et y rajouter une crise de panique n'était franchement pas au programme. Il lui suffi d'hocher la tête lorsque Derek lui demanda s'il voulait écouter de la musique, et déjà le brun enclenchait la radio, remplissant le silence qui avait été omniprésent depuis qu'ils étaient repartis. La tête reposant contre le siège, Stiles s'évertua à ne pas penser au week-end à venir, sachant par avance qu'il allait devoir faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour être convaincant avec Lydia alors qu'il ne pouvait pas cesser de fantasmer sur le corps parfait de Derek.

Il s'imaginait pourtant mal réussir son action si Derek continuait à se comporter comme ça avec lui.

Ou peut-être était-ce seulement la façon qu'avait la famille de Lydia de se comporter, pensa-t-il, reconnaissant chez lui certaines des attitudes de Lydia.

Il tenta de s'empêcher de se tourner vers le brun, mais échoua lamentablement.

Il lui sembla que le chemin restant ne dura à peine quelques instants, et déjà il reconnaissait le nom du village que Lydia lui avait donné.

**- Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?**

La question fusa de nul part, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'allée menant à la demeure que Stiles aurait plutôt qualifié de château, au vu du nombre de tourelles que celle-ci possédait. Il regretta sa demande à l'instant où il eut finit de parler, fixant la vitre à ses côtés avec intérêt, gardant l'espoir que Derek ne l'ai pas entendu. Mais alors qu'il avait vu la préoccupation dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'était garé pour s'assurer de son état, Stiles n'avait pas pu décrocher son regard du brun. Il avait passé le reste du voyage à détailler son visage, sa mâchoire, sa nuque, refrénant le besoin de la sentir, et sa main posée sur le volant, alors que l'autre était restée sur son épaule, rassurante.

Il se retourna en entendant le rire moqueur de Derek, se retrouvant de ce fait face au problème. Derek souriait encore.

**-Oui,** répondit-il simplement, riant encore en voyant l'air choqué de Stiles.** Je suis un grand garçon Stiles, je suis plus gêné d'avouer ce genre de choses... **

**- Oh... Bien...** Réussit-il seulement à lancer.

**-Bien, **rajouta Derek, sa main atteignant la nuque du jeune homme, qu'il laissa là comme il n'obtint aucune protestation.

Ses doigts traçaient encore de légers cercles contre la peau de Stiles lorsqu'ils se garèrent à la suite de la foule de voitures qui étaient présentes sur les lieux, et le lycéen du se retenir de se pencher vers lui pour obtenir plus. Déjà quelqu'un s'approchait de la Camaro à grand pas, et Derek s'éloigna de lui sans un mot.

**- Lydia m'a bien dit que tu venais, mais je gardais réellement espoir que son cousin t'ai abandonné sur la route**, lança Jackson, qui portait alors un costume noir impeccable qui lui donnait l'air d'un mannequin.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jackson ? **Demanda Stiles en roulant des yeux, regrettant encore un peu plus sa décision.

**- Qu'est-ce que je fais là... Tu sais, quand tu t'invites à un gala, essaye au moins de savoir chez qui tu te rends, ça pourrait aider à ce que tu fasses moins tâche**, railla Jackson. **Tu vas rester le week-end dans ma maison de campagne et tu te demandes ce que je fais là ?**

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa. Il pouvait faire bonne figure devant la famille de Lydia sans avoir à être trop explicite, mais il doutait que Jackson accepte sa relation avec la jeune fille si facilement. A ses côtés, Derek ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de s'occuper de leurs affaires, qu'il avait déjà sorti de la voiture.

**- Lydia doit t'attendre,** finit-t-il par lancer en passant son sac à Stiles sans un regard.

-** Monsieur Hale**, salua simplement Jackson en apercevant l'assistant de leur coach.

**- Chéri !** Cria une voix au loin.

Levant les yeux, Stiles aperçu la jeune fille qui descendait vers eux. Ils avaient du arriver plus tôt car déjà elle avait changé de tenue, et il semblait impossible qu'elle ait passé deux heures en voiture au vue de sa coiffure et de son maquillage impeccable.

**- Bien voyagé mon cœur ?** Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle fut à leur niveau, se penchant vers elle pour lui embrasser la nuque.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, attrapant sa taille, et inclina légèrement la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou avant de rire parce-qu'il s'amusait à la chatouiller, retraçant de ses doigts sa mâchoire. En face d'eux, Jackson rageait.

**- Très bien, et vous ?**

**- Stiles a réussi à se tenir,** lâcha Derek, alors que le lycéen le remerciait silencieusement de ne pas faire mention de l'incident en lui adressant un sourire franc.

Mais alors qu'il allait lui parler, Derek s'éloigna d'eux rapidement après avoir fermé sa voiture, les distançant rapidement. Troublé, Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire, Jackson le fixant toujours d'un air suspicieux.

**-Stiles, suis Derek, on va vous indiquer vos chambres,** lui expliqua Lydia d'un sourire.

**- T'es sûre ? Je veux dire.. **Se contentant de jeter un regard vers Jackson, il attendit la confirmation de sa meilleure amie avant de se diriger à son tour vers l'imposante bâtisse.

**- C'est mignon, il t'obéit comme un petit chien,** railla Jackson à l'instant où Stiles fut hors de vue.

**- C'est mignon, tu sembles complètement obsédé par lui dernièrement, tu m'aurais caché des choses Jackson ?** Répondit-elle en s'approchant du blond.

**-Pourquoi tu l'as invité ? C'est ta façon de te venger Lydia ? Toujours pas remise hein ?** Asséna-t-il hargneusement.

**- De nous deux, c'est toi qui donne l'impression d'être le plus touché Jackson, peut-être ta peur constante qu'on t'abandonne...**

En deux pas, Jackson était contre Lydia, attrapant sa taille pour la maintenir proche de lui. Son visage ne reflétait plus que l'étouffante colère qu'il ressentait sur le moment, ses sourcils froncés et sa respiration plus laborieuse. Mais la rousse ne semblait pas plus effrayée que ça, allant même se coller un peu plus contre lui, inspirant avec nostalgie le parfum qu'elle connaissait si bien. Se calmant automatiquement, le blond resserra sa prise sur sa taille avec douceur, et laissa échapper un sourire lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux longs lui chatouiller la nuque.

Fermant les yeux, Lydia se laissa bercer quelques instants, regrettant presque d'avoir attaqué Jackson sur le seule point vraiment sensible qu'elle lui connaissait. Elle entendait au loin les discussions enthousiastes des invités, effaçant presque la musique qui passait depuis son arrivée. Elle soupira, s'écartant.

**- Je dois aller voir Stiles, éviter qu'il se perde... Je dois...**

Elle tremblait.

**-Lydia, attends ! **

Se retournant brutalement, elle essuya ses yeux d'un mouvement rapide, chassant tous remords.

**- Non Jackson, non ! Tu peux pas me demander de me comporter normalement après... Après ça ! Je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis plutôt conciliante, mais...** Elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. **Mais je pense qu'il est plus que temps que j'arrête de te laisser me traiter de la sorte. Je pensais... Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, mais je pensais être différente. Merci pour ce retour à la réalité brutal.**

Détournant la tête, Lydia continua son chemin d'un pas décidé, et laissa échapper un soupir désabusé en voyant Jackson la suivre.

**- Et donc tu fais semblant avec Stiles pour me faire enrager, c'est ça Lydia ? **Cria-t-il derrière elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on fait semblant ? **Cracha-t-elle.

**-Jamais une fille comme toi serait avec un gars comme lui,** se contenta de répondre Jackson d'un air narquois.

Lydia fixa Jackson avec un air dégoûté.

**-C'est la personne la plus exceptionnelle qui soit, r**épondit-elle, franche, alors qu'elle apercevait Stiles près de son cousin.

Jackson allait répliquer, lorsqu'elle se décida à le faire taire de la seule façon qui lui paraissait envisageable. Glissant sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami, elle le fit se tourner vers elle, et alors qu'il passait sa main sur sa taille d'un geste naturel pour l'attirer à lui, elle enfouit sa tête contre son épaule, tremblant légèrement.

**- Lydia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **S'inquiéta directement Stiles, reportant toute son attention sur la rousse contre lui. Il voyait Derek le fixer, surpris.

**- Désolé, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on essayerait d'éviter, mais j'ai besoin d'être convaincante, je tiendrais pas un week-end comme ça,** murmura-t-elle en retour avant de s'écarter légèrement.

Le regard de Stiles allait toujours de Lydia à Derek derrière elle lorsque la jeune fille passa ses mains sur sa nuque pour le tirer à elle gentillement. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le regard écœuré de Derek avant qu'il s'éloigne, et déjà Lydia l'embrassait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Ok, vous aviez sérieusement espoir que je réussisse à poster à la date convenue ? Je suis encore une fois en retard, pour pas changer mes habitudes... XD Désolé d'avoir été longue à poster donc, mais pour ma défense, je profite des vacances pour regarder beaucoup ( vraiment beaucoup ) de séries et films, et je me retrouve souvent à 7h à réaliser que j'ai pas écrit une ligne et que je crains...  
Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que Derek tripoteur ne vous choque pas, et que l'histoire continue à vous intéresser ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis en tout cas:) _

_xoxo_

_Ps : Aucun rapport, mais vu que ce film est malheureusement méconnu, je vous conseille franchement de regarder « The Fall » avec Lee Pace. Il est magique. _


	5. Chapter 5

** Notes :** Bonjours à tous ! Désolé encore une fois pour mes délais, j'ai un peu peur que vous m'abandonniez à chaque fois vu le temps que je mets à poster... Je me rends pas réellement compte des mois qui s'écoulent entre mes majs, et un jour je me réveille XD Enfin bref, j'espère que les révisions / Partiels pour ceux qui en ont se passent bien ( bienvenue au club ! ) et que les vacances s'annoncent bien pour tout le monde !

Njut : _Hi :D Merci beaucoup, et vraiment désolé pour toi qui a du voir tous les jours que je n'avais pas encore posté la suite du coup... Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise assez pour faire l'impasse sur le côté surnaturel :D Je voulais changer un peu... _

Caillouxxxe : _Merci merci ! Tu fais parti de ceux qui auront pas eu trop à attendre, il ne vaut mieux pas s'y habituer... En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !_

Phoenix8351, Momo-Okami, MangaLoveee, Meg-Bella, Yume O'brien Hoechlin, aquadragon13, Row666, Kyo-Shinya, 1, Faxelle, Coquelicoccinelle, Gryffy-Serpy, Clary Rogue, Grimmynette, Alixeuh, Sean8329, Ryu101, Anima Ignis, BS-Thunder, Jamesviolette & Ellanather : _Bienvenue et merci de me lire :D _

Bon allez, j'ai assez attendue, c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles avait mis fin au baiser inattendu de Lydia dès qu'il avait entendu Jackson s'éloigner en poussant des râles de dégoût, mais il était maintenant incapable de trouver Derek dans la foule qui s'était rassemblée chez les Whitemore. Il semblait que celui-ci faisait absolument tout pour l'éviter depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu avec la rousse, et Stiles ne pouvait faire partir la sensation de plomb qu'il avait dans le ventre depuis. Souriant vaguement aux parents de Lydia à l'autre bout de la salle, il tenta de se ressaisir et de se concentrer sur autre chose que la vision de Derek s'éloignant l'air amer. Soupirant, il replaça d'un mouvement inconscient son sac sur son épaule, empêchant la bandoulière de glisser en y accrochant sa main. Son bras commençait à le faire souffrir, l'entraînement de Lacrosse aidant la douleur à se répandre, et le jeune homme sentait chacun de ses muscles se contracter avec violence à chaque fois qu'il avançait un peu plus.

**-Mais oui Stiles, tout se passera bien tu verras... Non voyons, tu ne rencontreras pas mon cousin particulièrement grincheux mais étant la représentation même de tous tes fantasmes...** railla-t-il doucement en imitant Lydia. **Non bien sur, il n'aura pas une voix envoûtante, et un sourire, et ses mains...**

**-Tu parles encore tout seul chéri ? **Coupa la rousse en s'approchant de lui, le faisant sursauter.

**-Sunshine, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! **

**-C'est parce-que j'adore voir les yeux de biche effrayée que tu as quand tu as peur,** souri-t-elle en passant son bras au sien, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses yeux humides.

Hésitante, elle mordilla ses lèvres entre ses dents, l'air soudainement plus sérieuse. Se tournant vers elle, Stiles remarqua enfin la douleur dans son regard, et l'entraînant à part, la prit doucement dans ses bras après avoir laissé tomber son sac à terre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

**-Bon alors, tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, ou je dois me contenter de te voir ainsi et aller casser la gueule à ce sale con sans connaître la raison ? Pas que j'ai besoin d'une raison véritablement, et bon, il se pourrait que ce soit moi qui en ressorte plus blessé si jamais je me prêtais à l'exercice, mais c'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.. **Enchaîna Stiles tout en caressant lentement les cheveux de Lydia qui s'était blottie contre lui.

A la voir toujours si sûre d'elle et déterminée, il avait tendance à oublier à quel point elle pouvait lui sembler fragile quand elle était dans ses bras. Elle qui l'avait si souvent défendue et qui avait permis qu'il ne se sente plus autant à l'écart, qui l'avait protégé des remarques, et surtout qui lui avait appris à être fort quand il le pouvait, et à paraître fort quand il ne pouvait pas seulement l'être, Lydia était maintenant entrain de se retenir de pleurer contre son épaule.

**-Si tu veux pleurer, tu peux... Ça changera un peu comme ça, c'est plus souvent l'inverse qui arrive**, tenta-t-il pour la faire sourire. **Si tu veux qu'on sorte et qu'on aille jouer aux cartes et inventer des nouvelles règles logiquement plus parfaites que les vraies, et qu'on mange des chips en regardant les mêmes épisodes de Community qu'on a vu cent fois, c'est possible aussi, **continua Stiles, chuchotant contre l'oreille de son amie.

Percevant son rire étouffé contre sa nuque, il frissonna avant de se reprendre.

**-En attendant, pour te changer les idées, je pourrais te raconter comment je me suis ouvertement ridiculisé devant ton cousin et pourquoi il aurait du m'abandonner sur le bord de la route au lieu de m'amener jusqu'ici... **Parcourant la salle des yeux, il chercha encore une fois Derek en vain.

**-Je suis sûre que tu exagères, il aurait pas accepté si facilement de te prendre s'il ne t'appréciait pas, **répondit-elle dans un sourire.

**-Tu lui avais demandé avant ? Et il a dit oui ? **S'étonna-t-il soudainement.

-T**u pensais vraiment que je l'avais mis devant le fait accompli au dernier moment ? Ça se voit que tu le connais mal encore, c'est plutôt difficile de forcer Derek à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie. Pour ne pas dire impossible. Il a fait bonne figure durant le repas chez mes parents la semaine dernière, mais en vrai, il est beaucoup plus renfermé, **expliqua-t-elle.

-**Plus renfermé que de simples grognements en réponses ?** Contra Stiles d'un air railleur. **Comment il fait, il refuse de se socialiser et montre les crocs si on l'approche trop ? **

**-Ne soit pas médisant comme ça Chéri** ! Dit-elle en lui frappant gentillement le bras. **Si tu continues, je te laisserais pas raconter comment tu t'es imaginé être l'auto-stoppeur qui devait « participer » d'une toute nouvelle façon au voyage, **murmura-t-elle, s'amusant de la teinte rouge qu'avait pris le visage de Stiles.

**-Tu es vraiment démoniaque, tu le sais ça ? **

Passant sa main contre sa nuque pour tenter de reprendre contenance, Stiles abandonna vite l'action en voyant le regard narquois de la jeune fille qui le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser prendre au piège. S'écartant doucement, elle lui souri franchement avant de passer ses doigts sous ses yeux pour effacer les traces éventuelles de maquillage.

**-Comment je suis ? **Demanda-t-elle enfin en se tournant vers lui en voletant.

**-Magnifique, comme toujours, **répondit Stiles franchement en replaçant une de ses mèches qui lui tombait sur le visage.

**-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre avant que ton épaule ne mute et qu'elle absorbe ton sac comme faisant parti de ton corps !**

Déjà, Lydia s'était élancée à travers la salle, saluant poliment les personnes qui l'arrêtaient pour se présenter, et tendant la main vers Stiles, n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne réagisse et s'empare de sa main.

**-Je t'en dois une au fait... **Commença-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient enfin la résidence principale pour se diriger vers les chambres d'accueil.

**-Hein ? **

**-Quelle éloquence,** se moqua Lydia. **Pour notre baiser enflammé, qui au passage était très réussi Monsieur ! Il semblerait que Derek n'ait pas apprécié... **

S'empourprant, Stiles se remémora la main du brun contre sa nuque, et les lents dessins imaginaires que ses doigts y avaient tracés. Il lui semblait que la paume de Derek s'était incrusté contre sa peau, brûlante. Il revit aussi son sourire franc et ouvert, et soudainement, il lui semblait étrange que Lydia puisse décrire Derek comme renfermé. Il était l'une des personnes les plus expressives qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré, et déjà Stiles sentait cette frustration grandissante qui se répandait en lui de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir près de lui.

**-Ta famille est démoniaque, Lydia chérie, il n'y a pas d'autres explications**, souffla-t-il. **Et je pense que ça a plus rapport à toi. Tu sais que j'ai eu le droit au speech « si tu la fais souffrir, je te casse les deux jambes » ?**

Le fixant d'un air sarcastique, Lydia sembla ne pas relever la remarque, et après s'être engagée dans l'un des couloirs du premier étage, s'arrêta au niveau de la première porte.

**-Ma chambre ?**

**-Oh Honey...** Elle hocha négativement la tête d'un air faussement peinée. **Voilà ma chambre, que tu saches où c'est. La tienne est au dernier étage, ça te fera les jambes de monter les trois étages à chaque fois !**

**-Est-ce que cette maison a une fin, ou est-ce qu'elle continue de monter en passant dans une faille spacio-temporelle pour ne pas qu'on le remarque ? Ou peut-être simplement ils ont mis un charme anti-moldu...**

Son épaule semblait s'être détachée de son corps lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, qui faisait face à une unique autre porte. Elles étaient toutes deux de bois sombres, et les portants sculptés montraient des roses montantes entrelacées, dont le dessin précis força Stiles à le retracer du bout des doigts, stupéfié.

**-Quand je pense à l'état de ma porte... **Râla-t-il.

**-Pauvre Stiles, abandonné parmi tous ces gens si riches par rapport au simple paysan qu'il est**, se moqua ouvertement Lydia en poussant la porte pour le laisser passer.

Elle révéla de ce fait une large pièce contenant plusieurs lits simples dont la couleur était assortie aux poutres apparentes, et qui était baignée d'une faible lumière qui émanait de la fête à l'extérieur, passant à travers les larges vitres qui surplombaient la chambre. S'avançant, Stiles se dirigea vers le seul lit encore vide, et alla toucher le tissus dans un geste inconscient. Détaillant les autres, il s'étonna de reconnaître un des sacs de son équipe de Lacrosse, s'interrogeant sur la présence de l'un de ses coéquipiers. En dehors de Jackson, il n'avait aperçu personne de son école, et il s'imaginait difficilement le blond dormir dans une autre chambre que la sienne dans sa propre maison.

**-Comme tu peux le voir, il y a d'autres personnes avec toi, mais je pense que tu dormiras bien ici... La salle de bain est à ta droite,** ajouta Lydia en désignant une porte. **Vous avez une des plus belles vues de la maison**, continua-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Déposant son sac sur son lit, Stiles la suivi, découvrant de ce fait le balcon sur lequel les fenêtres donnaient. Il suffi d'un simple geste à Lydia et déjà, l'air frais les fit frissonner. Se régalant de la sensation, le jeune homme s'aventura sur les dalles de pierre, sans pour autant prendre le risque de se pencher pour voir à quelle hauteur il se situait. Devant leurs yeux s'étalaient le parc qui accompagnait la résidence, duquel s'échappait cent bruits d'animaux sauvages, bois qui s'animait à la tombée de la nuit. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Lydia pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, Stiles alla la chatouiller par surprise avec son autre main.

**-j'ai le droit de rester ici un peu, voilà mon gain, **déclara-t-il enfin après avoir baillé sous le regard amusé de Lydia.

**-Tu veux dire que malgré la menace de la danse, des présentations gênantes, malgré les renseignements que je pourrais obtenir sur Derek, ce que tu choisis c'est rester ici ? Et bien, tu te contentes de peu...**

**-De un, je danse particulièrement bien, merci. Ensuite, pour les présentations gênantes, je pense qu'on peut s'accorder à dire que oui, je suis à ce point génial devant les parents. Et enfin, vu les renseignements que tu peux avoir, je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir à quel point je l'insupporte.** Il s'arrêta. **Juste quelques instants, je te rejoins en bas dès que je peux. J'aimerais juste m'étaler dans ce lit, et aussi passer des vêtements moins froissés si possible, j'ai l'impression d'être un pouilleux ici...**

**-Stiles, qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit à propos du refrain « oh mon dieu je suis si pauvre que c'est dur la vie aidez moi par pitié » ? C'est non. Tu veux l'entendre en anglais ? No. Espagnol ? No. **

Riant face à la remarque ouvertement copiée, Stiles se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit, poussant nonchalamment son sac de ses pieds, et soupirant lorsqu'il l'entendit s'écraser au sol.

**-Tu aurais au moins pu attendre que je sois sortie de la pièce !**

**-Que veux-tu ma chérie, il faut bien affronter la réalité, ton prince n'est qu'un sale feignant et impoli qui puis est... **

Fermant les yeux, Stiles entendit à peine le rire de Lydia avant qu'elle ne claque la porte, et déjà il sentait ses bras se ramollir, et son corps sombrer peu à peu dans les affres du sommeil.

Il avait l'impression qu'à peine une seconde s'était écoulée lorsqu'il sentit ruisseler une goutte puis une autre encore contre sa joue, tentant de la chasser d'un geste de la main. Resserrant les doigts, il remarqua sa prise sur un drap qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris, et s'enroula un peu plus dans cette source de chaleur inespérée. Cognant ses jambes en les bougeant, il remarqua enfin la présence à ses côtés, reconnaissant la sensation du poids contre ses pieds.

Ouvrant avec difficulté les yeux, Stiles cligna à répétition des paupières face à la lumière trop vive qui éclairait la pièce, et exprima son désaccord d'un râle étouffé. N'apercevant qu'une ombre, il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'enfin il entendit le bruit de l'interrupteur, et tenta de nouveau l'expérience. La pièce était maintenant à peine éclairée, et tout de suite ses yeux le remercièrent de cette attention en s'habituant rapidement à son réveil. Devant lui était penché Derek, le fixant d'un air un instant perdu, puis impénétrable lorsqu'il remarqua le mouvement du jeune homme. S'attendant à le voir partir, Stiles s'étonna quand il se déplaça pour se rapprocher de lui, et il put voir les gouttes qui tombaient encore de ses cheveux humides. Son t-shirt noir semblait lui coller légèrement à la peau, comme s'il l'avait mis trop vite après sa douche, sans prendre le soin de se sécher correctement.

**-Tu baves quand tu dors**, lâcha enfin le brun d'une voix sèche, le faisant virer rouge de honte et balbutiant. **Et tu es complètement inconscient de dormir sans draps la fenêtre ouverte. Surtout, tu préfères dormir alors qu'une soirée se déroule juste en dessous. **Stiles allait contrer en le pointant du doigt et en montrant que lui aussi n'était pas présent à la fête lorsque Derek attrapa sa main au vol. **Tu es maladroit. Et tu parles trop. Tu n'obéis jamais, et tu refuses de me montrer le moindre signe de respect alors que je suis officiellement ton supérieur. Tu t'obstines à répondre. **

Incapable de parler, Stiles sentait la main de Derek se refermer contre la sienne, puissante, mais sans jamais lui faire mal, et tirant sur son drap, s'était à son tour rapproché du brun, captivé par sa bouche et sa voix lente. Il évitait de fixer ses yeux, car il semblait déterminer à rester le plus distant possible, et Stiles redoutait le moment où Derek le repousserait encore. Il aurait voulu ne plus entendre l'insupportable musique dance qui perçait jusqu'à eux, ne plus sentir le froid qui ankylosait lentement ses muscles, et être capable d'arrêter de penser juste une seconde, une simple seconde où il pourrait se pencher encore.

**-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu joues avec Lydia ou pas. Je n'arrive pas à saisir... A te saisir, **s'énerva soudainement Derek, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

**-Jamais,** répondit Stiles d'un air déterminé. Il savait qu'il ruinait ainsi toutes ses chances, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer blesser son amie. **Jamais**.

**-Tu es avec elle alors ? Et pourtant... **souffla-t-il, hésitant.

-**Derek, je...** Commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

**-Je déteste que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne monte dans ma voiture, et j'évite qu'on me touche. Je déteste avoir à toucher les gens. Je ne supporte pas le manque de respect,** continua-t-il.

Stiles se recula, déçu.

**-Je savais pas que c'était soirée « parlons de tous les défauts de Stiles », quelqu'un a oublié de me faire passer le messages,** cracha-t-il, amer.

**-Et pourtant, j'ai eu envie de toucher ton visage dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie que vos mains se séparent, et que tu ne la regardes plus. J'ai voulu que tu montes dans ma voiture. J'ai voulu que tu me demandes si je te trouvais attirant,** murmura Derek en attrapant Stiles à la taille pour l'approcher de lui. **Je ne devrais pas... Je ne... **

Allant souffler sur la base de son cou, il parcouru lentement son visage de ses doigts, s'arrêtant sur sa mâchoire et souriant en voyant le mouvement que Stiles lui offrit en retour. Le drap qui les séparait encore fut repoussé, Stiles entourant Derek de ses jambes, les chevilles croisées derrière le dos du brun. Comme sur le terrain plus tôt, ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement à son t-shirt, et il se sentit brûler lorsqu'il fit face au regard suppliant de Derek.

**-J'ai eu envie de te faire taire en t'embrassant, **dit-il alors que ses doigts retraçait les lèvres de Stiles, qui s'entre-ouvrirent automatiquement. **J'ai eu envie de te laisser parler puis de t'embrasser encore, aussi.**

**-J'ai la chaleur de ta main imprimée dans la peau depuis que tu l'as placé contre ma nuque, et je suis incapable de m'en défaire, **finit par répondre Stiles, gémissant lorsque Derek alla placer sa paume contre son cou en lui souriant encore. **J'ai envie d'embrasser chacun de tes sourires, j'ai envie... **

Ils sursautèrent tous deux lorsqu'un bruit retentissant résonna dans les escaliers, se séparant par réflexe. Stiles de nouveau sur le lit, et Derek contre la porte de leur chambre, ils écoutèrent en silence les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, leurs joues rouges et leurs respirations haletantes. Derek semblait sortir de transe, secouant la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, alors que les voix étaient de plus en plus distinctes. Arrêtant le tremblement de ses mains, il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance, pestant contre lui même pour s'être laissé allé de la sorte.

**-J'ai envie de t'embrasser quand tu hésites comme ça,** entendit-il avant de sentir la légère pression de la bouche de Stiles contre la sienne, à peine quelques instants, et déjà celui-ci était affairé à défaire son sac, lui tournant le dos.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant s'éteindre le rire qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt, et le lycéen fit face à ses autres colocataires temporaires, surpris. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage fermé de Derek.

**-Stiles ! **S'étonna l'un d'eux, s'approchant d'un pas vif, et le saluant amicalement.

**-Danny ? **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Bon c'est pas sérieux tout ça, je devais finir The Unexpected... Pour ma défense, je suis en vacances sans mon ordi et donc je n'ai pas tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour le chapitre suivant de TU. Pour vous rassurer, j'ai pas mal avancé, et j'aurais pu me servir de ma motivation de ce soir pour finir si je l'avais eu mais bon, à la place, vous avez ce chapitre... J'ai l'impression d'être un peu rouillée, alors j'espère que ça vous plaît, et que vous me détestez pas trop pour mes délais. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à poster plus souvent dès que j'aurais fini mes partiels :D _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et comme d'habitude, j'attends avec hâte vos avis ! Je le redis parce qu'on ne peut pas le dire assez, votre soutien est énorme pour moi, et j'avoue relire vos messages adorables pour me motiver ! Merci merci merci d'être là à me lire, je vous aime très très fort !_

_Xoxo_

_Eshana_

_PS : fautes d'orthographes très sûrement présentes, et je m'excuse platement pour ça... J'ai beau relire, il est tard et mon cerveau refuse de corriger correctement._

_PPS : J'ai un problème de mise en page vu que je suis sur le mac de ma mère, je réglerais ça correctement demain soir en rentrant chez moi :) [ EDIT : ça devrait être un peu mieux non ? ]_


End file.
